gtatwitterrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Lewis Singer
Character Lewis Singer Also known as: * LS Status: Alive Date of Birth: Feburary 19th, 1992 Place of birth: Los Santos Nationality: American Main affiliation: * Chris Lopez * Michael Defledhead * Scott Cousins * Niko Bellic * Ethan Olliston Enemies: * Mario Bonelli Job: * CEO of XTV * Ex-Blaine County Supervisor * Ex-Paperboy * Ex-Police Officer * Ex-BC Deputy Supervisor Handle: @Lewis_GTAV Creation Date: August 2017 Lewis Singer is a registered character. He was created in August of 2017. He is a former Supervisor of Blaine County. Biography Lewis Singer was born in Los Santos, San Andreas on Feburary 19th, 1992. His father is Spanish and his mother is American. He lived in Mirror Park throughout his childhood. At the age of 17, Lewis started his first job as a paper boy, delivering newspapers to the citizens of Los Santos. He eventually began to attend ULSA in hopes of achieving a degree in Law Enforcement. While at ULSA, he worked part-time as a store clerk. After Lewis received his Law Enforcement degree, he would eventually become a police officer, working side-by-side with Chris Lopez. Lewis and Chris would eventually become lifelong friends, apprehending criminals and keeping Los Santos safe. Some time after becoming a police officer, Michael Defledhead offered Lewis a job at AmbiguX, and would become the Deputy Supervisor of Blaine County. Eventually after getting his start in the political scene, he would get himself invloved in illicit work, such as selling and purchasing drugs. This later would get him into heat, as someone caught on and reported their findings to the Federal Investigation Bureau. The FIB started to dig into his activities and found reasonable cause to take him in, so they issued a arrest warrant on Lewis and he was later stripped of his Deputy Supervisor position. He contacted Chris Lopez and Niko Bellic to deal with the witnesses that were rumored to have further evidence that could incriminate him, and they were eventually taken out by Niko. After weeks of hiding, he decided to turn himself into the local sheriff's station, and was put into federal custody. His trial came around, and they were unable to charge him due to the evidence holders failing to appear. So he got out free, and had no charges put against him. He continued his work at XTV and let most of the heat blow over, until in early 2019, he was appointed to the Blaine County Government. Due to Supervisor Alfred Skiterrly resigning and Deputy Supervisor Robert Pollard going into the Senate, he was appointed as the Supervisor of Blaine County. Kidnapping Lewis was kidnapped in October of 2017 by Mario Bonelli. He was kidnapped due to his time as a police officer, having arrested many of Mario's goons and taking part in a massive sting that landed Mario in hot water with the law. On October 16th, Lewis was rescued by Niko Bellic, Ross Pendelberry, Xin Voliteer, and Matthew Lawrence. Personality Lewis is portrayed as a very anxious person. He constantly worrying about what could possibly go wrong, and when he's put under pressure he tends to crumble. When he was kidnapped, he froze up and fell for the kidnapper's trap. He has a good sense of humor, always making people around him laugh, doing what he can to brighten his friend's day. FIB Database record |} Gallery lewistwitter.jpeg|Lewis' profile picture. LEWISGAL2.jpg|Lewis relaxing in the sun. LEWISGAL3.jpg|Lewis after being kidnapped. __NOEDITSECTION__